


Spin Cycle

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Laundry, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony gets to know Steve better, much better.





	Spin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elladansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/gifts).



> From a small piece of fanart I found. It was admired by elladansgirl so this one is for her.

Tony had never lived like Steve lived, in a tiny apartment in DC. He’d grown up wealthy, if sometimes a little ignored. He always had people to do things for him and he’d felt a certain sadness for those who had to do everything for themselves. 

Then all that changed. 

He had been called to DC on SHIELD business. He didn’t trust SHIELD and Fury knew it, but he would consult with them on occasion. They were still the ones who were responsible for the Avengers. Tony thought he’d go visit Steve Rogers after his meeting. 

He and Rogers had gotten off on the wrong foot but things were a little better since the battle in New York. They’d both had to depend on one another and each found the other to actually be dependable. A little extra teambuilding on his part couldn’t hurt either. 

He got the address from Fury. 

It was in a decent enough area, the SHIELD building. There was nothing to identify it as anything more than an apartment building. He took the elevator up to Rogers’ apartment and rang the bell. No answer. He rang again and finally Rogers opened the door. 

“Oh, it’s you. Come in. Doing my weekly housework.”

Steve was in jeans and a t-shirt with a Dodgers baseball cap on his head. He was carrying a bucket with cleaning stuff in it. 

“Doesn’t SHIELD pay someone to clean for you?” 

“Um, no. Besides, it’s silly to pay someone when I can dust and clean a little, then do laundry. They did actually give me a washer and dryer so I don’t have to use the ones in the basement.”

“You have to do your own laundry, too?”

“Yes. I don’t mind the housework. It reminds me of Ma and how we’d clean the house and do laundry after church on Sunday, then we’d go out and have an ice cream.” He stopped talking and looked at Stark. “It probably sounds silly to you, but it was a big thing for us. Ma worked the other six days so we only had Sunday.”

Tony smiled. What he didn’t say was that he’d give anything to have memories like that. His father was, well, he was Howard Stark and his mother was wonderful and he loved her, but she’d been so in love with his father that it sometimes seemed as she’d had little love left for Tony. 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” 

Tony told him that he’d come to consult with SHIELD on some technical designs and thought he’d come by to say hi. 

“Hungry?” Steve asked him.

“Uh, sure, why not?”

“I need to get this stuff done first, but it won’t take long. Fury expects my ass in the office every day so Saturday is the only day I get to do laundry and clean up. You can watch while I work.” He grinned at Tony. “You might learn something. I’ll call out for a pizza in a little while. I think there’s some beer in the fridge.”

Tony wanted to tease him, but for some reason, he didn’t. There was something almost sweet in the fact that the big hero, saved from the ice after 70 years, did his own housework and seemed more pleased with that than he did with the other, earth saving work he did.

“Can I help with something?” Surely he could figure this housework thing out.

“Sure. Take the trash that’s bagged up by the kitchen door out to the chute in the hallway.”

Tony grabbed the two trash bags and went into the hall. It took him a few moments to find the chute, but he dropped the bags in and had locked himself out of Steve’s apartment. He knocked again and Steve laughed when he opened the door. 

“I forgot to tell you that you have to wedge it with something. I locked myself every day when I first moved in. The super got tired of coming up to unlock it, too. He acted like he wanted to punch me, but the girl who lives down the hall told him I was Captain America and he backed off. He actually has a spare key hidden for me now.” Steve grinned at Tony.

“You’d think someone with SHIELD’s technology would have a more advanced system. Voice or face recognition locks would be easier.”

“We’re supposed to be hiding here in plain sight. Maybe that’s why. Or maybe Uncle Sam is as cheap as he always was.” Steve answered. 

Tony nodded and laughed. “That makes sense. So what’s next? Vacuuming?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Not yet. I do need to put some more clothes in the washer.” 

Tony followed him and as he put some stuff in the dryer, then tossed a bunch of white t-shirts and tighty-whiteys into the washer. He added detergent and started the machine. Tony followed him back to the bathroom, where he was swabbing the toilet. Tony noticed how neat and clean the small apartment was. Somehow that was endearing, too. 

“You look like you’re in an alien landscape,” Steve said as he flushed the toilet and moved to the bathtub/shower combo. 

“Shower or bath?” Tony asked. Though he loved to sit in a warm bath, showers were usually all he had time for. He’d bet Steve was a shower guy. A very odd thought of naked Steve in that shower flitted through his mind. 

“Shower. Who has time for a bath?”

Steve didn’t catch the odd look that crossed Tony’s face as they looked at his tub. 

Suddenly there was a great clatter from the little laundry nook off the kitchen. Steve ran and leaned on the machine. When Tony got there, he lifted him up and set him on it. 

“What the -?”

“It gets overbalanced and sometimes, putting a little weight on it stops the clattering. If it doesn’t, I open it and shift the clothes around.”

Tony was sitting on top of the machine. And it was vibrating like mad. 

“This is kinda – fun.” 

“Natasha called it the world’s biggest vibrator.” Steve realized what he’d said and blushed a little. 

“Tried it out?” Tony asked. 

Steve had no idea what to say so he busied himself with folding the clothes he’d taken from the dryer.

Tony couldn’t be quiet for long. “So, any pretty women in the building? You date any of them?” 

“I’ve been pretty busy, but there are actually some nice girls here. Natasha is always trying to find me a date.” 

After they got the apartment done, Steve called out for a pizza and they watched television while they ate pizza and drank a couple of beers. They chatted about SHIELD and about Tony’s suits a bit. It was comfortable and easy for both men, much easier than either expected. Tony even helped Steve fold the rest of his clothes before he headed back to his hotel.

At the end of the evening, he shook Steve’s hand at the door and left. 

*

Steve was shocked the next Saturday afternoon when Stark showed up at his door. 

“Am I too late for cleaning?” 

“Um, no. I was just getting started.” He recovered from his shock quite quickly and handed Tony a feather duster. “You can dust.” 

Tony looked at the duster. “Interesting.” He set to dusting, following Steve from room to room. They did all the work, with Tony even cleaning the toilet this time, and put the last load of laundry in. 

“You sit up there this time,” Tony told Steve.

“It isn’t overbalanced though.” 

“So? You can feel the vibes.” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down like he had last week. 

Steve hopped up on the machine. It did feel good. 

Tony stepped very close to the machine, too close. 

“What?” Steve never got to finish his question. 

Tony Stark leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips. Steve almost bolted, but Tony sort of hugged him and pressed the front of his own body up flush against the machine. The washing machine was vibrating Steve all over and Tony was setting his insides on fire with those little kisses, one right after the other, each one a little longer and bit bolder, until Steve put his arms around Tony and kissed him back. 

They kissed and vibrated for the next few minutes, the kisses becoming more intense. Tony had no idea what he wanted, but he decided that he needed something a little warmer and more alive to hump besides the washer. He pulled Steve all the way to the edge of the machine and was only a little surprised when Steve wrapped his legs around Tony in such a way that their crotches met. 

After the sweet grinding had driven Tony nearly mad, Steve slid down off the machine and ground his penis against Tony’s crotch, the hard zippers creating a pressure and a ridge that made rubbing against one another all the more effective in making friction. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come in my pants,” Tony finally breathed in between kisses. 

“It’s okay if you do,” Steve said. “I might join you. Did you come here to do this?” Steve asked. 

“Hush. I’ll tell you later.” Tony grabbed Steve’s ass and ground himself even harder against Steve, who had found a fast, hard rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Oh god, oh god, Tony!” Steve cried out as he came against Tony’s crotch. 

“Rub me hard,” Tony begged as Steve reached between them to do just that. Moments later, Tony was jerking his hips hard, spilling himself against the fabric that was between him and Steve’s hand. 

The washer stopped as the rinse cycle began to fill the machine. Steve still held Tony. He pulled back. “Maybe we need to throw these clothes in the machine when it gets done with this load.”

“And get naked?” Tony asked. 

“Maybe we need a shower,” Steve said, leaning close to nibble at Tony’s ear. 

“I might be of more use a little later,” Tony answered.

Steve didn’t say anything, just began to strip Tony then himself. It was then that Tony noticed Steve didn’t really have to wait like he did. Once naked, Steve led him to the shower. He turned on the water and pulled Tony in with him, kissing him under the falling water. 

“Are you going to help me clean every Saturday?” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled it to his erection. 

“Maybe…” Tony let the answer hang as he slipped to his knees in front of Steve. 

“I really -” Steve couldn’t finish the sentence after Tony’s tongue darted out and touched him. It was some time later when Steve finished his thought. “I never knew doing laundry could be so rewarding.” 

“I don’t think we got things clean enough. I might stay over to help you finish tomorrow,” Tony told him as they dried off, handled Tony’s readiness and then ordered some Chinse food. “Maybe we could wash some sheets and towels, too,” Tony said as they watched television and dug in to their dinner.


End file.
